


Seducing his Damsel

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [16]
Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much does a guy have to do to get a man's attention? He DIED to save his life, and still he doesn't even show up to say 'thank you'? Seriously?</p><p>Thinking about it...when was the last time someone saw Agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye?</p><p>Does Pietro seriously have to go and save the man, again, just to show how much he cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing his Damsel

 

He had too much energy, and nowhere to put his energy to good use. He trained day in and day out. He was always running, always letting off his access energy, but there was always more. More energy, and not enough ways to let it out. He needed an outlet, but there was none.

 

Wanda healed him, in one of her ways that no one could understand. One of the doctors they had check on him saw that he had been healing slowly, before suddenly healing. They were confused as to what happened to cause that, but he didn’t try to think it. He was enjoying the fact that he was alive.

 

And the man he had ‘died’ to save? Yeah, he still didn’t see him anywhere.

 

You would think that after saving someone by sacrificing yourself (okay, only for a short time, but still), that you would come and say hello? But nope, Hawkeye was nowhere to be seen.

 

So far, there had been the other new recruits and their trainers The Black Widow and Captain America. That was it. The other people weren’t there, and he was lost. Not literally lost, he has ran around this compound often enough to know it like an extension of him. No, he was lost in that he felt without an anchor.

 

While he had been ‘dead’, Wanda had been making friends. Making connections with the other people on the team. She had more people in her life than him, and his problem was that all he had was her. He went to training, went to the meetings Captain…uh, Steve… scheduled for all of them. He just…he didn’t have a place here. No matter how he tried, he didn’t quite fit.

 

A moment in which his energy was actually spent, and he decided to watch his sister with her new boyfriend Vision (does android count as boyfriend? Eh, Wanda does, so Pietro guesses that it counts), that an idea started to form. Instead of trying to be more like Wanda, what if he tried to be more like himself? Not that he knew what that meant, but the grain of an idea was there.

 

Being more like himself… Some leftover paint so his left, the training couple on the mats. His sister would know, but she was focused on learning, and not on him. Taking two of the buckets of pain, he took off and as he rounded next to them, threw the paint so it covered both Vision and Wanda.

 

“Pietro!!!” He heard her chuckle even as he finished his round of the room to stop just out of range of the both of them. Green goop dropped from her hair, and Vision looked confused and a bit lost. “Why did you…”

 

“You didn’t see that coming?” He gave his signature phrase before taking off once more. The laughter bubbled up within as he heard his sister’s annoyance and Vision trying to calm her down. Now the fun could start.

 

And it did.

 

Frozen underpants for Steve Rogers.

 

Feathers covering bedroom for Sam Wilson.

 

A life sized Iron Man, that is motion activated, for James “Rhodey” Rhodes.

 

A pile of spiders falling on Natasha Romanoff’s head as she entered the kitchenette area.

 

Pranks such as these, and even more, became his entertainment during his off time. After training, while others went to relax, he went to set up yet another prank to pull on his teammates.

 

“Natasha…” Pietro overhead Steve talking, and for once, stopped moving long enough to listen to what the good captain had to say. “He’s got to stop.”

 

A quick peak, and Pietro knew The Black Widow to be smiling. She was actually smiling, maybe not a real smile, but during the whole time he had been awake, she hadn’t smiled once. “Why? With Clint gone, it’s nice to have a prankster amongst us.”

 

“He’s driving everyone insane!” Pietro took a mental note to either lay off the pranks on the Captain, or to start going full force. Either one would probably work.

 

Pietro waited for Natasha’s reply. He was driving everyone insane, probably, but he wanted to learn more about Hawkeye, the man he ‘died’ saving. “Because he’s finding the place where he belongs. Clint…Clint used to be the same.”

 

Steve didn’t sound convinced, which was a nice change from believing everyone around him. He definitely could be too trusting at times. “Speaking of Clint, where is The Amazing Hawkeye.” The title sounded in caps to Pietro, kind of how he thought of The Black Widow in his head.

 

Yes, where is The Amazing Hawkeye? “He’s…out. He asked Fury to send him on a mission. Laura really pulled a number on him.”

 

Laura? Who was Laura? And what did she do to him? Pietro felt something similar to the feeling he had when one of the guards tried hurting Wanda. They hadn’t gotten far, but the feeling was there. A kind of protectiveness. Odd, but not surprising. Clint had pulled out a bit of protectiveness in him even before, him almost dying for him was kind of a side effect of that protectiveness.

 

Clint was human, and because of such, he needed to be protected. To Pietro, it was simple.

 

“When is he supposed to be back?” Steve asks, and Pietro has to forcefully control his body not to take off. The energy to move was building in him again.

 

He nearly misses the next words…and when he hears them, the urge to run is suddenly taken from him. “Two days ago.”

 

 

 

The Mission:

When an Avenger, or a retired Avenger, goes missing, all of the stops are pulled out. Every. Single. One.

 

Clint was an Avenger. In spite of what the masses might believe, he was a very important member to each of them.

 

With his speed, Pietro was charged with going in and actually rescuing the idiot. Black Widow was the one to call him that, and no one argued differently with her.

 

He was her idiot, but to Pietro? Clint was the man he had saved. No way was he going to let someone he saved be killed because of something incredibly stupid like an arms dealer.

 

Yes, Clint, right after his divorce, asked to be sent on a solo mission hunting down an arms dealer. Was it a smart move? No, in more ways than one. The team had to listen to Natasha’s cursing the entire time after figuring it out.

 

Clint wasn’t the best at undercover, and she was cursing anyone in power that should have stopped this mission from going through. Clint was known for going in on a routine mission, and finding stuff that made it anywhere near routine.

 

Look at Budapest.

 

To The Black Widow, almost everything stupid Clint did had a tie in with Budapest. Maybe there had been more than one Budapest incident?

 

Pietro put the relationship between Clint and Natasha out of his mind. The concerned look Wanda kept looking his way told him enough about his state of mind. He was broadcasting his emotions to her. Great. No need to make her as nervous as he was.

 

He waited for the mark, and off Pietro went. He moved as fast as he could, zipping between their foes with such speed no one could see him. His job wasn’t to engage, but to retrieve, and that was what he was going to do.

 

Finally he stopped in a room that looked eerily similar to that of the place that Hydra had kept them in for training and changing. On a table, in the center of the room, lay a strapped down Hawkeye.

 

Pietro zipped over there, and undid the binds with the same speed in which he did everything. Which is to say, faster than the human eye could follow. Clint’s eyes opened, just as the last binding came undone, “Didn’t see that coming?” The catch phrase slipped out, before he could quite stop it.

 

“Kid?” Clint groaned out, “but you’re dead. I saw you.”

 

Pietro just smirked and lifted the man in his arms. “You didn’t see it coming.” Pietro took off, running through the people like he ran through the obstacle course.

 

At the end, he stopped at the helicarier, and laid the man down on one of the cots. “I did not save you, to lose you.” It was an order, but the devil may care smile on the older man’s face told him that he might not have gotten the message.

 

“Loud and clear, speedie.” Clint groaned out, trying to sit up. “Thanks.”

 

Pietro roughly pushed the man back down. “No. Lay down. You get better.”

 

“Gonna make me?”

 

Pietro took that as the challenge that it was. Following his instincts, he bent forward and kissed the man until both were breathing heavily. “Stay here.”

 

The slightly dazed look on Clint’s face, answered Pietro’s unspoken question that he hadn’t even known he had been thinking. Clint nodded, and Pietro was back out, taking on bad guys.

 

Later, he would make sure Clint was good. That he was safe. He wasn’t about to let his sacrifice be for nothing. His Hawk was going to stay in one healthy piece, even if he had to wrap the other man up in bubble wrap.


End file.
